dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes
|modes = |ratings = |platforms = |media = |requirements = |input = }} is a Japanese arcade game developed by Dimps, as the sixth ''Dragon Ball Z: Data Carddass'' game. Announced on October 21, 2010, and released on November 11, 2010, the game allows the usage of many characters from the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as characters new to the series. The game has a portage for Nintendo 3DS called Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, as well as a manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission and Dragon Ball Heroes: Charisma Mission. Dragon Ball Heroes is an extremely popular arcade game, it is the number 1 digital card game in the market, running 5 years straight, and having distributed nearly 400 million cards. It made over 5 billion yen per year starting from 2011, surpassing the total of 40 billion yen. There are more than 3000 individual cards and 1.820.000 players. The 3DS versions of the game, Ultimate Mission 1 and 2 sold over 700k copies, in total.http://s.animeanime.jp/article/2016/06/09/28912.html On November 17, 2016, the game received an update. With the addition of enhanced graphics, 7 playable characters simultaneously (formerly 5), giant characters being playable without the need of their base/smaller form, and with the addition of support-type characters. This update was given the name of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Overview Plot Starting from the God Missions, Dragon Ball Heroes began implementing story arcs. So far, there have been three overarching original story arcs: the Dark Demon Realm Saga, the Dark Empire Saga and the Prison Planet Saga. Happening within and alongside the Dark Demon Realm Saga are the: God of Destruction Beerus Saga and the King Piccolo Saga. Happening alongside the Dark Empire Saga is the Golden Frieza Saga, the Universe 6 Saga, the "Future" Trunks Saga and the Universe Survival Saga. Card sets There are general themes for each set of cards. The game offers missions to complete based on the themes from each set. Many of the characters have complete alternate skins determined by the character card used, for example Yamcha can appear with his teenage look or his Majin Buu Saga outfit. Typically each set introduces a new theme and includes cards from the previous theme; the first set of cards features the Red Ribbon Androids, while the second set features the Red Ribbon Androids and the Galaxy Soldiers, the third set features the Galaxy Soldiers and Majin Buu, the fourth set features Majin Buu and the Frieza Force, the fifth set features the Galactic Frieza Army and Lord Slug's clan, the sixth set features Lord Slug's clan and Super Buu, the seventh set features Super Buu and Broly, and the eighth set features Broly and Tapion. With the launch of the Galaxy Missions on March 22, 2012, the ninth set features characters from all previous sets and introduces Dragon Ball GT characters, the tenth and eleventh sets (GM2 and GM3) feature characters from the Baby Saga of GT and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, the twelfth set (GM4) features characters from the Baby Saga and from the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, the thirteenth set (GM5) features characters from The Tree of Might, from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and from the end of the Baby Saga, the fourteenth set (GM6) features the Galactic Frieza Army (with characters from the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku included), the fifteenth set (GM7) features the Galactic Frieza Army and characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the sixteenth set (GM8) features Garlic Jr. and his men from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, the seventeenth set (GM9) features the Spice Boys and Super 17, the eighteenth set (GM10) features characters from the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. With the launch of the Jaaku Missions on November 2013, the nineteenth set features characters from Dragon Ball, the Red Ribbon Army General Blue, and the Shadow Dragon Oceanus Shenron, the twentieth set (JM2) features the Shadow Dragon Haze Shenron and characters from Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the twenty-first set (JM3) focuses on Majin Buu's birth (tying in with the airing of the Majin Buu arc of Dragon Ball Kai on Japanese TV), the twenty-second set (JM4) features the Neko Majins and Eis Shenron, the twenty-third set (JM5) features ''Dragon Ball Z'' movie villains controlled by Babidi's magic and Naturon Shenron, the twenty-fourth set (JM6) features characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest as well as Nuova Shenron and Trunks: Xeno, the twenty-fifth set (JM7) features Super Saiyan 4 Broly and Rage Shenron as well as Super Pikkon, the twenty-sixth set (JM8) features the likes of Syn Shenron and Gogeta (in Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4 forms). In March 2015, the God Mission series was launched, it features characters from Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super. Each set of cards, except the first, includes one, two or three secret cards. Those secret cards are Hatchiyack in the second set, Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in the third set, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta in the fourth set, Super Saiyan Bardock in the fifth set, Chilled in the sixth set, Bio-Broly and a transformation card for Super Saiyan Broly in the seventh set, Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighth set, Super Saiyan 3 GT Trunks in the ninth set (GM1), Baby in the tenth set (GM2), a transformation card for Baby in the eleventh set (GM3), Baby Janemba in the twelfth set (GM4; the first chapter of the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga was published in V-Jump to introduce this character), Super Saiyan 4 Goku and a Dimensional Transfer card for Dr. Myuu to summon Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta in the thirteenth set (GM5), a Great Ape-transformation card for Super Saiyan Bardock in the fourteenth set (GM6), Super Saiyan 3 GT Vegeta in the fifteenth set (GM7), King Piccolo and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan God Goku to summon Beerus in the sixteenth set (GM8), Super 17 w/ Cell absorbed in the seventeenth set (GM9), Super Hatchiyack and Super Saiyan 3 Broly in the eighteenth set (GM10), Oceanus Shenron in her Shadow Dragon form in the nineteenth set (JM1), Kuriza and Super Saiyan 2 Bardock in the twentieth set (JM2), Buu w/ Kibito Kai absorbed and a Dimensional Transfer card for Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Black Smoke Shenron in the twenty-first set (JM3), Dimensional Transfer cards for Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta to summon Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Neko Majin Mix to summon Super Saiyan 3 Goku in the twenty-second set (JM4), Super Saiyan 3 Majin Broly and Buu w/ Babidi absorbed in the twenty-third set (JM5). Super Saiyan 4 Goku to summon Nuova Shenron and Giant Form Teen Piccolo, in the twenty-fourth set. A double transformation card for Broly and a double transformation card for GT Goku is within the twenty-fifth set (JM7). A transformation card of Syn Shenron into Omega Shenron and Super Saiyan 3 Broly into his green Oozaru form is within the twenty-seventh set (JM8). Masked Saiyan card and Revived Frieza to summon either Tagoma or Sorbet card is within the twenty-eighth set (GDM1). Great Ape Masked Saiyan and Mira card are within the twenty-ninth set (GDM2). Super Mira and Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock are within the thirtieth set (GDM3). Xeno Dabura and Tarble are within the thirty-first set (GDM4). Super 17 with Android 18 absorbed and Darkness Towa are within the thirtieth-second set (GDM5). Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly and Baby Hatchiyack are within the thirtieth-third set (GDM6). Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Gotenks and Demigra are within in the thirtieth-fourth set (GDM7). Tapion (release of Hirudegarn) and Demon God Demigra are within the thirtieth-fifth set (GDM8). Demon God Demigra (Final Form) and Black Masked Saiyan are within the thirty-sixth set (GDM9). Demon God Demigra Makyouka Form and Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black are within the thirtieth-seventh set (GDM10). Super Saiyan 3 Raditz and Super Saiyan Blue Vegito are within the thirty-eighth set (SDBH1). Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock and Cell-X are within the thirty-ninth set (SDBH2). Fused Zamasu, Dark Demon God Buu: Xeno with Demon God Xeno Dabura absorbed and Super Saiyan 3 Vegito: Xeno are within the fortieth set (SDBH3). Mechikabura and Dark Masked King are within the forty first set (SDBH4). Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta: Xeno and Evil Demon Xeno Janemba for the forty second set (SDBH5). Dark Demon God Buu Xeno But with Janemba: Xeno absorbed, Grand Priest and Super Kaioken Vegito: Xeno are within the forty third set (SDBH6). Super Saiyan 4 Bardock, Broly Dark, Super Saiyan Kefla are within the forty fourth set (SDBH7). Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: Xeno and King Vegeta: Xeno on the forty fifth set (SDBH8). Ultra Instinct Goku, Full Power Jiren and Fu on the forty sixth set (UM1) The player can use an avatar as playable character, for which they can determine the name. Different races are playable, each divided in three classes: Hero Type, Elite Type (unlocked at Level 8 or higher), and Berserker Type (unlocked at Level 12 or higher). Trailers A series of short trailers featuring new animation have been released to promote the game. Each one offers a very short, roughly one minute, standalone plot with Beat, the main promotional character, featured as a protagonist in these commercials. The Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! and Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission (manga) manga series, adapt these openings into individual chapters without the inclusion of Beat. Gameplay Dragon Ball Heroes uses a turn based card battle system in five rounds or less, which offers 5 on 5 battles with only one health bar for a team of characters. The cards featuring characters from the Dragon Ball franchise are given specific powers and abilities that allow for unique and strategic combat experiences. The player has to move the cards on the game board. Depending on the conditions of the match, up to five cards can be placed on the machine's game mat and are then moved on the playing field in an attempt to gain an advantage against the opponent. Characters further back on the field receive less damage than those in the front, but they also deal less damage as well. During both the attack and defense phases of battle, timing meters will appear on the screen and force the player into a mini-game to determine the amount of damage dealt. The goal is to press the button on the machine with precise timing to fill the timing meter gauge more than the opponent in order to gain the advantage in the exchange and perform either an effective attack or defense depending on the phase. Special attacks can only be performed if the advantage is gained during the attack phase. Special team attacks called Ultimate Units can also be performed. During a battle, the player use cards which allow him to transform, fuse, enhance their special attack, throw a huge energy ball, do a Kamehameha, brainwash the opponent, do a double or triple team attack, aiming at opponent, do a Z attack or summon other characters (even the giants ones), or summon a supportive robot or other avatars to help by either offensive or defensive ways. Characters Playable characters *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan: Berserk, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, God-like Saiyan, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Ultra Instinct -Sign-, Ultra Instinct) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku: BR (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kid Vegeta *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Demon Prince, Super Saiyan 3, Destruction Prince Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Black-Masked Saiyan *Vegeta: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta: BR (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed, Super Saiyan 3) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan: Xeno (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi (Base, Super Serious Turtle Hermit) *Jackie Chun *Teen Krillin *Krillin *Yamcha *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Dark-Masked King *King Vegeta: Xeno *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Time Patroller Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bardock: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Bardock: BR *Grand Supreme Kai *North Supreme Kai *East Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *Chilled *Tarble *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Anger, Super Saiyan 3) *Adolescent Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Third Grade, Super Saiyan 3) *Trunks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected, Infected Super Saiyan) *Goten: Xeno (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Fat Gotenks, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gotenks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Toobi *Future Gohanks *Gohanks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Veku *Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *GT Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Vegito: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *EX Gohanks *Vegeks: Xeno (Base, Super Saiyan) *Jaco *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha *Borgos *Shugesh *Kid Pan *Teen Pan *King Piccolo (Base, Old, Giant form) *Tambourine *Ma Junior (Base, Giant form) *Piccolo (Base, Mind Controlled, fused with Nail, fused with Kami) *Kami (Base, Old) *Nail *Ninja Murasaki *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Master Shen *Pilaf Machine (Fusion) *Ginger *Nicky *Sansho *Garlic Jr. (Base, Transformed) *Destruction King Garlic Jr. (Transformed) *Raditz (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Young Nappa *Nappa (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Saibaman *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon (Base, Monster Form) *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Full Power, Golden Frieza) *Mecha Frieza *Revival Frieza (First Form, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Golden Frieza (Base, Angered) *Frieza: Xeno (Final Form) *King Cold *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Bio-Men *Ebifurya *Kishime *Misokatsun *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Turles *Destruction King Turles *Turles: Xeno (Base, Berserk) *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Destruction King Lord Slug *Slug: Xeno (Base, Super Giant-Form) *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Golden Frieza) *Meta-Cooler (Base, Meta-Cooler Core) *Cyclopian Guard *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 *Super Android 13 *Destruction King Super Android 13 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power Stressed, Super Perfect Form) *Cell: Xeno (Base, Cell-X) *Cell Jr. *Angol *Moah *Paragus *Paragus: Xeno *Paragus: BR *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Broly God, Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power) *King of Destruction Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Broly Dark (Super Saiyan 4) *Bio-Broly (Base, Giant Form) *Broly: BR *Dr. Lychee *Hatchiyack (Base, Giant Form, Powered Up Form) *Destruction King Hatchiyack (Powered Up Form) *Baby Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Transformed) *Destruction King Bojack *Pikkon *Super Pikkon *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Dabura: Xeno *Demon God Dabura *Bibidi *Babidi *Majin Buu *Mr. Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Ultimate Gohan absorbed, Super form) *Kid Buu (Base, South Supreme Kai absorbed, Grand Supreme Kai absorbed, Kibito Kai absorbed, Babidi absorbed) *Majin Buu: Xeno *Dark Demon God Buu (Base, Janemba: Xeno absorbed) *Janemba (Base, Split Body) *Destruction King Janemba *Baby Janemba *Destruction King Baby Janemba *Janemba: Xeno (Base, Evil Demon) *Tapion (Base, Hirudegarn) *Minotia *Hoi *Beerus (Base, Angered) *Whis *Avo *Cado *Aka *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Champa *Vados *Frost (First Form, Final Form) *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Auta Magetta *Botamo *Hit *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Fused Zamasu (Base, Half-Corrupted form) *Gowasu *Babarian *Iwne *Jerez *Mosco *Quitela *Arack *Liquiir *Sidra *Rumsshi *Vermoud *Geene *Marcarita *Ribrianne *Kale (Base, Uncontrollable Super Saiyan) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) *Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Top *Dyspo *Jiren (Base, Full Power) *Anilaza *Katopesla *Ganos *Bergamo *Obuni *Beets *Kid Uub *Teen Uub *Majuub *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Neko Majin Mike *Kuriza (First Form, Final Form) *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Mutchy *Motchy *Teen Baby *Baby Vegeta *Super Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Vegeta 2 (Base, Golden Great Ape) *Super Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android 18 absorbed, Android 16 absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto, Dragon Form) *Haze Shenron *Eis Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Super form) *Nuova Shenron *Rage Shenron (Base, Super form) *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Mira (Base, Runaway, Super Mira, Towa Absorbed) *Supreme Kai of Time (Base, Power of Time Unleashed) *Chronoa *General Bon *Towa *Darkness Towa *Demon God Towa *Shun Shun *Haru Haru *Saiakkuman *Demigra *Demon God Demigra (Base, Final Form, Makyouka Form) *Putine *Demon God Putine *Gravy *Demon God Gravy *Greatdevilman *Demon God Salsa *Demon God Shroom *Fu (Base, Super Fu) *Android 21 *Android 21 (Evil) (True Form, Cell Absorbed) *Cunber (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Ozotto *Robelu *One-Star Dragon: Xeno (Base, Super One-Star Dragon: Xeno, Makyouka Form) *Two-Star Dragon: Xeno *Three-Star Dragon: Xeno *Four-Star Dragon: Xeno *Five-Star Dragon: Xeno *Six-Star Dragon: Xeno *Seven-Star Dragon: Xeno Support Characters With the update to "Super Dragon Ball Heroes", support-type characters were included. While they do not attack as a regular playable character, they stand back providing different kinds of support. *Bulma *Frieza (Hover pod) *Great Ape Raditz *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape King Vegeta *Great Ape Goku *Great Ape Bardock *Hirduegarn (Transformed) *Meta Cooler Core *Bio Broly (Giant Form) *Lord Slug (Giant Form) *Future Mai *Old Kai *Zeno *Gine *Mechikabura *Grand Minister *Anilaza *Golden Great Ape Goku *Great Ape Kanba *Great Ape Masked Saiyan Player avatars Other than Akina, all of the avatars can use Base, Class-up, Super Class-up, God Class-up and Super God Class-up states. With the Saiyan's gaining the ability to use another of their race's forms with each class upgrade. *Saiyan "Hero" (called Beat in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Saiyan "Elite" (a boy who looks like Android 17) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Link with Goku, Link with Frieza) **Saiyan "Berserker" (a boy who looks like Vegeta, with Raditz's hair, and outfit similar to Broly's) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) *Saiyan "Heroine" (called Note in Hero Road mode) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Female Saiyan "Elite" (a girl who looks like Android 18 in GT, but with black hair) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Female Saiyan "Berserker" (a girl with Battle Armor) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Akina (a Female "Heroine" based on the famous model ) *Majin "Hero" (called Kabra (カブラ) in Hero Road mode) **Majin "Elite" (a fancy looking Majin with a crown and a monocle) **Majin "Berserker" (a Kid Buu-type Majin) *Frieza Clan "Hero" (called Froze in Hero Road mode) (Base, Transformation, Golden Frieza form) **Frieza Clan "Elite" (Base, Meta, Golden Frieza form) **Frieza Clan "Berserker" (Base, Fourth Transformation, Golden Frieza form) *Namekian "Hero" (called Tsumuri (ツムリ) in Hero Road mode) (Base, fused with Piccolo, red-eyed form, blue-eyed form) **Namekian "Elite" (a Dragon Clan member who looks like Dende) (Base, fused with Piccolo, red-eyed form, blue-eyed form) **Namekian "Berserker" (a Warrior-type Namekian who looks like Nail, with pants similar to that of Tambourine) (Base, fused with Piccolo, red-eyed form, blue-eyed form) *Android "Hero" (called Nimu (ニム) in Hero Road mode) **Android "Elite" (a female Android wearing an outfit similar to that of Android 19) **Android "Berserker" (a Bio-Android who looks like a Cell Jr. in an Imperfect form) *Supreme Kai "Hero" (called Zen (ぜン) in Hero Road mode) **Supreme Kai "Elite" **Supreme Kai "Berserker" *Dark Demon God "Hero" (called Chamel (シャメル) in Hero Road mode) (Base, Demon God) **Dark Demon God "Elite" (a female who resembles Chronoa and Towa) (Base, Demon God) **Dark Demon God "Berserker" (a male who resembles Gravy) (Base, Demon God) Non-playable enemies and forms (as of now) *Majin Ginger *Majin Nicky *Majin Sansho *Dr. Wheelo *Majin Wings *Majin Angila *Majin Medamatcha *Majin Zeeun *Majin Raichi *Majin Kogu *Majin Bido *Majin Bujin *Majin Zangya *Destruction King Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Hirudegarn (First Form, Final Form) *Hirudegarn (Destruction King) *Luud *Shadow Goku (Black Smoke Shenron) *Super Eis Shenron *Super Haze Shenron *Super Nuova Shenron *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 2) *Neko Majin Z (Super Neko Majin) *Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *King Piccolo (Fused with Kami) *Controlled Gohan (Great Ape) *Android 17 (Perfectly Controlled) *Android 18 (Perfectly Controlled) *Android 16 (Perfectly Controlled) *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) *Majin Vegeta (Perfectly Controlled) *Spopovich (Perfectly Controlled) *Yamu (Perfectly Controlled) *Pui Pui (Perfectly Controlled) *Dark Demon God Buu (Janemba Absorbed) *Demon Realm Soldier *Demon Realm Soldier Σ *Demon Realm Soldier Ω *Demon Realm Soldier Δ *Death God Soldier Bosses *Amepai (a male Vegeta-type "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi JanBANG! character Yanagihara Tetsuya) *Zaripai (a male Nappa-type "Saiyan" based on the Sakiyomi JanBANG! character Hirai Yoshiyuki) *Great Ape Vegeta* *Perfect Cell* *Super Android 13* *Majin Vegeta*, Dabura* and Majin Buu* *Majin Buu* *Frieza* *Frieza*, Cooler* and King Cold* *Great Namekian Lord Slug* *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed)* *Kid Buu* *Legendary Super Saiyan Majin Broly* *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Baby* and Meta Rilido* *Dr. Myuu* and Hyper Rilido* *Luud *Super Janemba* *Super Janemba*, Final Form Frieza*, Cooler*, Lord Slug* and Bojack (Transformed)* *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta *Baby Vegeta* *Janemba* and Baby* *Turles* and Kid Gohan* *Turles*, Daiz* and Amond* *Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta* *Super Baby Vegeta 2*, Super Saiyan Infected Gohan*, Super Saiyan Infected Goten* and Super Saiyan Infected Trunks* *King Cold*, Mecha Frieza* and Meta Cooler* *Vegeta* and Super Saiyan 3 Broly* *Super Saiyan God Goku* *Super Saiyan God Goku*, Beerus* and Whis* *Beerus* and Whis* *Garlic Jr (Transformed)*, Sansho*, Ginger*, Spice* and Mustard* *Garlic Jr*, King Piccolo* and Lord Slug* *Super 17*, Perfect Cell*, Dr Gero* and Dr Myuu* *Super 17 (Cell Absorbed)*, Super Android 13*, Dr Gero* and Dr Myuu* *Hatchiyack* *Hatchiyack*, Super 17* and Super Baby Vegeta 2* *Black Smoke Shenron *Great Ape Kid Goku* *Master Roshi (Full Power)*, Kid Goku*, Pilaf Machine* *Meta-Cooler Core* *Kuriza*, Mecha Frieza*, Meta Cooler*, Chilled* and King Cold* *Haze Shenron* *Kid Buu (South Kai Absorbed)*, Kibito*, Supreme Kai* and Babidi* *Super Oceanus Shenron* *Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks*, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta* and Super Saiyan 4 Goku* *Eis Shenron* *Kid Buu* and Babidi* *Kid Goku*, Goku*, Super Saiyan 3 Goku*, Super Saiyan God Goku* and Super Saiyan 4 Goku* *Broly (Destruction King Super Saiyan 3)* *Naturon Shenron* *Dr. Wheelo *Kid Buu(Babidi Absorbed)* *King of Destruction Bojack* *King of Destruction Janemba* *King of Destruction Slug* *King of Destruction Turles* *Nuova Shenron* *Super Saiyan 4 Broly* *Great Ape Broly* *Rage Shenron* *Syn Shenron* *Omega Shenron* *Aka* *Golden Great Ape Goku* *Golden Great Ape Baby* *Great Ape King Vegeta* *Great Ape Masked Saiyan* *Revived Frizea* *Golden Frieza* *Super Saiyan God Goku* and Angered Beerus* *Super Mira* *Super Saiyan 2 Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks* *Towa*, General Bon*, Psidevilman* *Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gohan* and Piccolo* *Giant Form Slug*, Giant Form Ma Junior* and Giant Form King Piccolo* *Super Mira* and Towa* *Revived Frieza* *Golden Frieza* and Vegeta* *Runnaway Mira* *Darkness Towa* *Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly* *Darkness Towa*, Super Mira* and Xeno Dabura* *Hatchiyak* and Dr Lychee* *Hatchiyak* and Baby* *Angered Golden Frieza* *Baby* and Super Saiyan Trunks* *Chama* and Vados* *Whis* and Vados* *Demigra*, Putine* and Gravy* *Demon God Demigra* and Demigra* *Janemba*, Meta Cooler* and Turles* *Hirudegarn (First Form, Second Form) *Hirudegarn (Destruction King) *Vados* *Beerus*, Whis*, Champa* and Vados* *Monkey D. Luffy *Gildo Tesoro *Demon God Demigra (Final Form)* *Demon God Demigra*, Gravy* and Putine* *Goku Black* *Saiuakkuman*, Psidevilman*, General Bon*, Shun Shun* and Haru Haru* *Dr. Gero (Enhanced Remodel) *Dark Demon God Buu (Janemba Absorbed)* *Broly (Broly God)* *Golden Cooler* *Evil Saiyan* & Goku (Super Saiyan Berserk)* *Android 21 (True Form/Evil) :* These characters are also playable in the game Supporting characters *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form *Tori-Bot **Defense Form **Attack Form *''V-Jump'' dino mascot *Arale Norimaki & Gatchan Summoning Characters *Dr. Wheelo *Luud (Full Power) *Black Smoke Shenron *Hirudegarn *Frieza's spaceship *Janemba *Golden Great Ape Broly *Golden Great Ape Gogeta *Ma Junior *Great Ape Masked Saiyan *Great Ape Vegeta *Lord Slug *Golden Great Ape Baby *Golden Great Ape Goku *Great Ape Gohan *Great Ape Bardock *Great Ape King Vegeta *Hatchiyack *Meta Cooler Core *Jiren *Belmod *Beerus *Mosco *Quitela *Heles *Champa *Rumsshi *Sidra *Shenron *Dark Shenron *Arale *King Vegeta and Tarble *Broly Dark *Vegeta (SSGSS) *Kid Buu *Cell (Super Perfect) *Beerus *Oceanus Shenron (True Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Jaco *Nuova Shenron *GT Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *GT Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Tagoma *Sorbet *Vegeta *Whis *Supreme Kai of Time *Dabura: Xeno *Goku (Base) *Vegeta (Base) *Babidi *Goku (SSGSS) Wish-granting Dragons *Shenron *Porunga *Ultimate Shenron Battle stages *Kame House *Muscle Tower *Sacred Land of Korin *Red Ribbon Army Headquarters *Kami's Lookout *Garlic Castle *Break Wasteland *Gizard Wasteland (day, night) *Planet Namek *Tree of Might *West City *Ruined City *Cell's Arrival Site *Tropical Islands (day, night) *Glacier *Dr. Wheelo's Fortress *Inside Dr. Wheelo's Fortress *World Tournament Arena *World Tournament Arena (Destroyed) *Sky Arena *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Babidi's Spaceship *Inside Buu *Ruined Earth *Sacred World of the Kai *Sacred World of the Kai (Destroyed) *Beerus' Castle *Beerus' Bedroom *Frieza's Landing Site (Resurrection ‘F’) *Space (Earth) *Space (Planet Vegeta) *M-2 *Planet Tuffle *Hell (GT) *Fire Hell *Ice Hell *Chaos Hell *Amusement Park *Big Gete Star *Dr. Lychee's Fortress *Planet Konats *Time Nest *Nameless Planet *Crack of Time *Demon Realm *Dark Demon Realm's Genesis *Fire Hell Gate *Chaos Hell Gate *Mechikabura's Ship *Tournament of Power Arena *Mechikabura's Tower (Base) *Mechikabura's Tower (Mid-Level) *Mechikabura's Tower (Top) *City on Prison Planet *Tokyo *Tokyo Tower *Gran Tesoro *Island Trivia *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' has become a notorious game for introducing what-if characters. Since March 2011 with Future Trunks achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the game continues throughout the years to explore concepts, bringing new scenarios and stories never seen before. *The majority of the player avatars in Dragon Ball Heroes can be made in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, some appearing in promotional artwork and trailers. *The illustrations in the cards does not necessarily represent its character, such as Veku's cards depict him with a halo. However, he does not have it in-game. *One of Potential Unleashed Gohan's super attack is using the Z sword, however, it is impossible to have that according to the anime since Gohan got his hidden power unleashed by Old Kai but Old Kai is still in the Z sword. **However it is possible that the Z Sword was repaired after Old Kai was freed, which would allow him to use it in his Potential Unleashed form. *This is the first game of the series of Dragon Ball that has two characters from One Piece. Monkey D. Luffy appears as an ally in one mission but the player cannot control him as he does not have a card. *The game has featured special collaborations with the ''Xenoverse'' series, Dragon Ball Fusions, and Dragon Ball FighterZ through the use of characters introduced from those games. Gallery References External links *[http://www.carddas.com/dbh/index.html Dragon Ball Heroes official website] *[http://www.carddass.com/dbh/sdbh/play/hero_avatar.php Super Dragon Ball Heroes Avatars and transformation list] *[https://twitter.com/DB_HEROES Dragon Ball Heroes official twitter account] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20110630042244/http://www.dimps.co.jp/pro/db-hero.html Dragon Ball Heroes overview at Dimps' website] *[http://drheroes.web.fc2.com/card.html Dragon Ball Heroes card details at drheroes.web.fc2.com] Site Navigation Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Collectible Card Games